


A Quiet Life

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River have a quiet moment in the kitchen after an exhausting day of saving the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Life

River was nursing her cup of tea as she leaned against the kitchen counter of the TARDIS. She gently blew on it, making sure she wouldn't burn her tongue when her husband walked in, grumbling about something. She couldn't help but gave a small smile at that, knowing her husband in this current incarnation loved to grumble about everything.

“What are you doing here?” The Doctor asked somewhat rudely in his thick, Scottish as though he only just recognized his wife. Gods, his accent sent shivers of pleasure down her spine every time she heard him. “I thought you were going on the Archeology dig.”

River shrugged. “I thought I'll turn in early. The dig was a complete disaster and it didn't help with the Draconian being hostile even when we held up our end of the bargain.” 

“Well, that's Draconian. They have a thing against humans.” The Doctor walked over and put the kettle on. 

“And females too apparently.” River knew that going to going to Draconian was dangerous, but it was worth it after they got what they wanted in the end. “But luckily I am part Gallifreyan. They didn't mind me so much.”

The Doctor didn't reply, looking for the sugar in the cupboards. “Have you moved the sugar?” He wondered, unable to find it.

“Here.” She handed the sugar jar to him.

The Doctor eagerly took the sugar jar and poured the water into his cup and made his tea before he proceeded to put in more than five sugar cubes. He has a sweet tooth. “Clara has a date.”

“Hmm?”

“With soldier boy.” He scowled slightly as he took a sip of his own tea, forgetting to blow on it and removed his cup away from his lips, realizing it was hot. 

“I thought he was a Maths teacher.” River frowned, recalling what her husband last said about Clara's life.

“He's a soldier boy and a Maths teacher.” The Doctor corrected. “Although quite frankly, I thought he was a PE teacher.”

“And do you like him?” She knew what her husband was like with his companions boyfriends. She had seen it with her own parents. How Rory disagreed with the Doctor's views at first by risking his companions lives and putting them in danger countless of times. 

The Doctor didn't reply, merely sipping his tea and River took that as a no. She wondered what made her husband change his mind about soldiers. After all, he used to be one. He used to have friends that were in the army. He worked with U.N.I.T. He worked with Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. “Why don't you like them?” She asked. “Soldiers. What made you change your mind about soldiers?”

The Doctor looked up from his cup of tea, looking straight at her. At first, he merely stared at her. His eyes glistening darkly before he took a sip of his cup of tea. “It's not because I don't like soldiers,” He began carefully. “I just don't like them when they're pointing weapons at everyone.”

River scoffed. “Soldiers do more than point weapons at people, sweetie. They protect people. Even with weapons, they are protecting the lives of innocents.”

“But yet, look at the disasters they cause and the millions of lives they have lost. World War 1, World War 2. Honestly, I could go on.” The Doctor glared at the floor, having been a part of most of these events of wars. He had been there. He had seen how callous and monstrous people could be with a weapon in their hand. 

“And you are a soldier Doctor.” She pointed out quietly. He was a soldier. He had fought and took part in countless of wars, including the Last Great Time War. The war between his own people and the Daleks and so many other countless Dalek wars. “Whether you want to admit it or not.” She put down her cup of tea and walked over to her husband, taking his worn out hands in hers. “But you know what? You are the bravest soldier of them all. Do you want to know why?” She gently lifted his chin up to make him look at her. “Because you're here to help people. You are here to make people better. You are a Doctor. My husband. My madman in a box.”

The Doctor stared at his eye, his eyes taking in her beauty as his eyes flickered to hers. How did he get so lucky to marry her? How did he even deserve her after everything he has done to her and her family? “I'm their Doctor...”

She nodded, a smile creeping up on her face and her eyes sparkling in the light. “You are there Doctor. But most importantly, you are my Doctor.”

That was what he needed to hear. The Doctor knew he couldn't be a doctor to everyone. He wouldn't always be there to save the universe. But so long that he knew that he was River's Doctor, that was all he needed to know. He brushed a hand against her curly, wild blonde hair and smiled softly. “I am indeed your Doctor. Wife.”

“Husband.” She retorted back with a cheeky smile and River knew deep in her hearts, no matter where the future would take her, she would always be endlessly devoted to him.


End file.
